The present invention relates to a field-controlled semiconductor component.
In German Published Patent Application No. 39 42 640 is discussed a semiconductor component in which the latch-up strength of the component is limited by elevated hole current densities occurring at the corners of the p-well islands.
The semiconductor component according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention has the advantage that high current densities can be switched even at high operating temperatures without latching or affecting adjacent integrated circuit arrangements (e.g., logic circuits). This is advantageous in particular when switching a current for ignition applications by a semiconductor component designed as a MOS component, where inductive loads are to be driven. The component according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention the present invention also has a high breakdown voltage of several 100 V in the static off state as well as good on-state behavior, i.e., a voltage drop of only a few volts in the static on state and a current density on the order of approx. 100 A/cm2 of component surface area. Furthermore, the component has a high pulse strength, i.e., it can handle a high voltage and a high current density at the same time. A special embodiment of cathode regions directly adjacent to an anode region has proven to be especially advantageous.
An arrangement of interruptions in the cathode region at its corners has proven especially advantageous.
Furthermore, a division of channel regions into two groups controlled via separate gates is also advantageous. This is advantageous in particular for internal voltage limiting (clamping).
In comparison with insulation with buried oxide layers, insulation of the component in the chip by p-walls arranged at the edge of the component permits inexpensive integration of several conductivity-modulated output stages having a high blocking ability (semiconductor components of the exemplary embodiments of to the present invention) or logic circuits on the same chip.